The Granger Twins
by squeak-the-soprano
Summary: Hermione has a twin sister, Lindsay, who has been living in Ontario for the past 10 years. As fraternal twins, they have many similarities as well as differences, is there be room for 2 Grangers?
1. Suprises at the start of year feast

Okay, I'm re-doing this story, sadly my plot screws up all of the fluff in the story, and well, the fluff was the main part of this fic, so I'm re-posting my chapters, thankfully, this will make it easier to write because the fluff has fewer bugs in it than the plot. I'm probably going to put up a story based around the fight against voldemort, but first, my fluff fic (God, I LOVE the word fluff!)  
  
Lindsay followed a witch who introduced herself as professor McGonagall to the great hall. There she spotted a long line of eleven year olds along with a scraggly old hat on a stool. "Now Lindsay, because you are transferring here in your sixth year, and the rest of these students are beginning their first, you get to be first." said McGonagall.

"First for what professor?" Lindsay inquired.  
"First to be sorted of course!" Mcgonagall stated with much enthusiasm. "Imagine, a second Granger attending Hogwarts, in the same year!"   
Lindsay sighed 'of course, my little-miss-perfect sister's reputation proceeds me' she thought to herself. 'Well, they're in for a surprise for sure!' with that thought and a mischievous grin on her face, miss Lindsay Granger was called to the sorting hat.

She sat down and heard a small voice in her head "another granger eh? Well you and your sister have many similar qualities, but Oh my! You are quite the fast thinker aren't you? Well you would be well suited in Ravenclaw, but you have a certain reckless streak I can see, bordering on fearless... in that case... GRYFFINDOR!" the hat had yelled the last word out to the hall, Lindsay was directed to a table to her right and sat down beside a girl with long bushy brown hair.  
  
"Excuse me, do you know what house Hermione Granger is in?" Lindsay asked.  
  
"Yes" the girl replied with no further answer  
  
"What one?" Lindsay prodded  
  
"Gryffindor" the girl answered cooly  
  
"Oh, could you point her out for me please?"  
  
"She's right in front of you" Hermione turned around with a bitter sneer on her face. "And why the HELL are you at Hogwarts??" she demanded.  
  
"Come now, is that anyway to speak to your sister, let alone your twin?" Lindsay said, suppressing laughter at her siblings obvious discomfort.  
  
"Answer me!" ordered Hermione  
  
"Settle down sis, we have plenty of time to catch up later, for now, why don't you introduce me to your cute little friends?" Lindsay replied, she was now eyeing Ron and Harry, especially Ron.  
  
That was the last straw, she had only been here a few minutes and she had already caused Hermione to snap, but before she blew up at her sister, she caught herself, She was NOT about to let Lindsay get to her. She settled back down and buried herself in her plate to distract herself from the situation. They did not exchange another word for the remainder fo the feast.

Not to say that Lindsay was mute as well, she was enjoying flirting shamelessly with Ron and Harry, she just loved to get her sister worked up!


	2. Interrogation

A/N: sorry about the short first chapter and the long wait for this one. I'll try to make this one  
longer, this is the first fic I've published. I've been really busy because of end of year band and  
choir stuff, not to mention my 6-month anniversary with my boyfriend AND my 16th birthday. I  
still have to set up a time for that...darn... anyway, hope you like this one.  
And thanks SO much to all my reviewers, Lariren-Shadow, you're quite right fraternal twins  
CAN be of the same gender, in fact my 3rd cousins are both guys and they are fraternal twins.  
And don't worry about her becoming Mary-sueish, she will have some faults, and conflict is a  
sure thing! Well I guess I'll just leave you to read it now!

After the start of year banquet, Lindsay headed up to the common room with Harry and Ron,  
Hermione had left the feast ages ago. She was still fuming about her sis being at hogwarts.  
  
When they jumped through the portrait hole, Hermione was in the common room waiting for  
them. She immediately grabbed Lindsay by the arm "We need to talk . . . NOW!" Hermione   
snapped as she tried to drag Lindsay upstairs to the girls dorms.  
  
"Hey Hermione, we want to know what's up too!" Harry called from the base of the stair case.  
  
"Get yourselves down here!" yelled Ron.   
  
"Coming" Lindsay called back in a singsong voice, much to her sister's displeasure. Hermione  
glared at her before letting go of her arm and following her down the stairs.  
  
Lindsay took a seat on the couch next to Ron, as harry and Hermione both took up seats in  
armchairs, Hermione did NOT like how close Ron and Lindsay were sitting 'who does she think she is???' she thought to herself.  
  
Harry was the first to talk "so what brings you here to hogwarts?"  
  
"My school was the Hogwarts branch of education in Canada, but it only went up to our OWLs, after that, we transfer top another school for our NEWTs and the year proceeding them." Lindsay answered.  
  
"So WHY Hogwarts?" asked Hermione impatiently.  
  
"Because I did not want to go the Canadian branch of Beauxbatons in Montreal. I decided on  
Hogwarts because I have family here in England." replied Lindsay  
  
"Why didn't you TELL us you had a sister?" Ron directed this question to Hermione.  
  
"Because I like to forget it myself sometimes!" retorted Hermione  
  
"aw...c'mon Hermie, is that anyway to talk about your sister?" Lindsay pouted  
  
At this Harry and Ron burst out laughing. "She calls you Hermie?"Harry asked between giggles.  
Ron was unable to say anything, he was laughing too hard.  
  
Hermione turned Red in the face and told the two of them to shut up if they knew what was good for them. "Unless you ENJOY the effects of a bat bogey hex!" they shut up very quickly after that.  
  
Lindsay took this moment of silence to tell them a shortened history of her and Hermione.  
"When Hermione and I were born, we were both adopted by the same family, The Grangers.  
However, one of us was adopted by a couple and the other was adopted my the husband's  
Brother. We were actually not muggleborns, we're half bloods, our biological mother was a  
muggle and our dad was a squib. That's why nobody realized we had any magical potential when we were young... actually let me rephrase that, nobody realised Hermione had any magical  
potential when she was young. I had started using Wandless magic early on when I was 6  
months, I accidentally turned my hair blue... but anyway, when I was 8 my dad was transferred  
to Canada to work, so I went with. I've only seen Hermione on a few separate occasions since  
then, like Christmases and such. when I was 11, I got my Hogwarts letter, but it was for a school in Ontario. I found out when I went to visit the English Grangers that Christmas that Hermione was at the English hogwarts. We've seen each other a couple of times since then, but meh. Nothing extraordinary happened."  
  
For a while there was silence, Lindsay was sitting quietly, Hermione was fuming still, Harry was  
  
trying take in all he had heard and Ron was still ogling Lindsay, it was hard to tell if he had been  
listening at all.  
  
It was Hermione who broke the silence. "Well, aren't you forgetting something important about  
how we're fraternal twins?"she said with a smirk.  
  
"Nope" Lindsay replied. "Well, I'm off to bed, in fact we both should turn in Hermie. It's been a  
long day for both of us." Lindsay said as she clasped onto her sister's arm and dragged her up the  
stairs before there was any time for anyone to object. A/N sorry again for the short chapter, I'm not good at writing long ones, they just seem to drag  
on and on when I do. I'll make it up to you by posting my next chapter asap. 


	3. Sibling quibbling

A/N sorry between work and computer viruses, it's been almost impossible to type up this chapter let alone upload it.  
THIS STORY WAS REVISED, ESPECIALLY THIS CHAPTER!!! I added in what was to be half of chapter 4 to make more space.  
  
When they got up to the dormitory, Lindsay dragged Hermione over to her bed, she closed the curtains then cast a sealing and a silencing charm over them. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?????" Lindsay screamed at her sister. "Don't say stuff like that!"

"Like what?" Hermione asked innocently  
  
"like bringing up very PRIVATE things that are NOT to be spoken of" Lindsay snapped.  
  
"Nobody needs to know what's with the whole fraternal twin thing. Would you prefer I looked more like you, Because you know that CAN be arranged!" Lindsay said this last remark in a slightly threatening tone. "I've gotten you into deep hippogriff shit before and I can do it again!"  
  
At this, Hermione's face went white and she gulped nervously.  
  
"So, will we be mentioning my special... talents... to anyone?" Lindsay asked.  
  
"No" Hermione muttered quietly.  
  
"Good" Lindsay said, clearly relieved. "Well I'm pooped, so out of my bed, I need sleep!" and with that she kicked Hermione out of the curtains and closed them again.

* * *

At breakfast, Harry noticed a change in Lindsay's behaviour, she was still friendly and talkitive as she had been the day before, but she was no longer tormenting Hermione. Hermione was sitting quietly beside Neville reading a book... upside down... no, she was listening in on Ron and Lindsay's conversation through an extendable ear! Harry found this rather amusing, but he decided to stop it anyway.  
  
He grabbed the end of the ear "Since when do you read books upside down? Or are you just jealous that Ron has a new friend?" he whispered.  
  
This made Hermione jump. She quickly grabbed her things and left the hall, her face a vivid shade of pink.  
  
Of course Lindsay and Ron were too caught up in their conversation to notice. Harry decided to interrupt. "Hey Ron, I was talking to McGonagall last night at dinner and she told me I was Quidditch Captain this year. So I was wondering when you think we should hold tryouts?" 

"How about Thursday night? That gives everyone 2 days notice and we'll be on the pitch before  
everyone else, give us more practice time." Ron answered.  
  
"What positions need to be filled?" asked Lindsay  
  
"Why? You thinking of trying out?" asked Harry jokingly.

"Actually, yes" she answered  
  
"What do you play?" Ron asked "judging from your stature I'd guess you'd be a pretty good seeker, but that position's filled by Harry here." He said giving harry a pat on the back.  
  
"Don't worry Harry, I don't want seeker, you can have it."  
  
"Well we do need a chaser or two, but Ginny might get one of the spots, so you'll be lucky if you get in" stated Harry.  
  
"I don't want chaser either, I play beater." Lindsay said brightly  
  
At this Ron and Harry began to laugh "you? Play beater, but you're... what? About 5'3" and about 100 pounds? Can you even lift the bat? The other beaters would beat the tar out of you."  
  
"You might be suprised. Well, I'm going to be off, I'm going to familiarise myself with the school a bit before class, what do we have first?" Lindsay asked.  
  
"History of magic with Binns"  
  
"The Ghost? I've heard of him, well I'll remember to bring a pillow to class then shall I? See you later!" and with that, she left.  
  
A/N sorry for the short chapter, but what I'm planning on doing is having MANY short chapters, rather than some long ones. Mainly because I have several SMALL ideas and they all fit together well, they just would not flow smoothly in longer chapters. I'll write another one when I can, I know where I wanna go from here, I'm just working on how to get there.


	4. Quidditch Tryouts

A/N Sorry for not updating, I've been working too much this week, but anyway, if you want a bit of an ongoing explanation as to why I'm making these relationships as screwed up as they are go here- - anyway, hope you like it.  
  
That Thursday evening, Hermione was sitting quietly reading in the common room. Suddenly it struck her, it was QUIET! She looked around, there was noone else there. 'How odd!' she thought quietly 'where is everybody?' then she remembered Harry mentioning something to her about Quidditch tryouts. She decided to take this quiet time and study for her Arithmacy review test. It did not count for grades, but she thought she should do well on it anyway.  
  
Lindsay however, was in the Quidditch changing rooms getting changed. The change rooms were unisex, so she had to change out of her school robes, under her Quidditch robes, but Harry and Ron were less careful. They were comfortable with each other already, but Lindsay still had to get used to them, she's not usually this modest. She finished rather quickly, and had turned around from facing the wall to come face to face with a shirtless and VERY hot Harry.

"wow"she breathed to herself quietly as she took it all in. His defined but slim frame, his not-so-obvious-but-still-there 6-pack, his muscular arms, she felt compelled to touch him but then realized she had been staring. An alarm went off in her head saying 'OH GOD!!! What the hell do you think you're doing???????!!!!!' and her eyes shot up to meet his quickly, he laughed slightly as if he expected this, but smiled down at her (he towered over her by about three inches)  
  
Lindsay desperately tried to think of something witty to say, but the first words out of her mouth were something like "I know milk does the body good but DAMN how much do you drink?!" 'Oh god I so did not say that!' she thought frantically, a nervous but enticing smile playing across her lips her hands growing more clammy by the second. She realised they were alone, Ron was long gone and probably circling the goal posts by now. "Umm... I'd better start warming up" Lindsay said desperately, anything to get out of there!  
  
"Ok" replied Harry "and by the way, you're not too bad you're self" he said as he passed her, brushing his hand gently across her ass, leaving Lindsay to wonder,   
  
'did he MEAN to do that???'  
  
'Nobody's made me clam up like that before'  
  
'what the hell is wrong with me?'  
  
'how did he get to be so hot?'  
  
She decided she had better got out onto the pitch before anyone took her place as beater so she left the tent.  
  
On the pitch, she began to forget what had just happened as soon as she hit the air. It had been so long since she had flown. She had missed it. She had her bat in her hand. Her friends had made that for her as a good bye present, they went and carved it for her out of a beautiful piece of oak..  
  
They even engraved a maple leaf on the bottom of it. Her old team did not want her to forget about them so they said they wanted to be with her when she flew. It was among one of her most precious possessions.  
  
She saw Ron at the goal posts and waved to him. 'He's hot but he has nothing on Harry' she thought to herself 'besides, he's more friends material, it's just so fun to piss off hermie! It so obvious she likes him'  
  
A few minutes later, the warmup ended and tryouts began. First was tryouts for chaser. Ginny made chaser along with another girl Lindsay did not know 'Good for Ginny, it'd be a pity if she had to quit since Harry was back' she thought to herself. She had been informed of the events of last year. She gave Ginny a congratulatory hug as she stepped out onto the pitch got beater tryouts.  
  
The tryouts for the one spot was basically a compitition between the candidates. There were only 3 of them, so they would go quickly. One bludger was released and the candidates had to try to knock each other off their brooms with it. Last remaining is the winner and has made the team.  
  
The other 2 candidates were Seamus Finnigan and Colin Creevy. 'well, Creevy is fast but won't get much force behind the bludger. Whereas Seamus is strong but a clumsy flier, this will be a piece of cake!' Lindsay thought to herself. Before they took flight, all wands had to be surrendered, to prevent foul play (not like they suspected any, just standard procedure)  
  
They got into the air and the bludger was released. She noticed that Seamus seemed to be focusing on knocking Colin off his broom. So she did the same, he was gone in about 2 minutes, then Seamus pelted the bludger at her, she dodged it, but barely. She was able to give him a few good hits on the legs before he hit her heally hard in the chest 'oh god! My breast feels like it's gonna fall off! That BASTARD!' she thought angrily just before nailing him in the chin and breaking his jaw.   
  
He was falling to the ground rapidly and would probably hurt more than his jaw if he was not stopped, suddenly there was a shout from the air "WINGUARDIUM LEVIOSA!" and Seamus was stopped in mid fall about 3 feet from the ground.   
  
Harry was wondering where that come from, nobody on the ground had yelled that, it had to have been Lindsay, but Harry had that in his hand. As Lindsay swooped to the ground he ran up to her and asked her about it. (Seamus was being rushed to the hospital wing by Ron)  
  
"Lindsay, what did you, how... huh?" Harry asked confused  
  
"it was just a simple levitating spell" she replied  
  
"how could you do that without your wand?" he asked  
  
"with my broom" she answered "it's made of the same wood and core as my wand, Ebony and pheonix feather, and of course it's the appropriate measure ments" Harry still looked bewildered so she continued "my broom is specially made for me and acts as a giant wand if I need emergecy magic in the air, it also responds to my thoughts because it's made for me. I got it back in Canada"  
  
"cool"said Harry simply, still bewildered.  
  
"So did I make the team?" Lindsay asked  
  
"I guess so" harry replied "practice tomorrow at 7 for warmup, practice itself at 7:20.  
  
"great! Well, I have to go and shower, See you at dinner then?" she asked 'wanna join me?' she thought to herself wishfully.  
  
"sure"replied harry  
  
"see ya then" and with that Lindsay ran back up to the castle to get ready for dinner.


	5. Announcement

A few weeks later, in mid October, the foursome were eating dinner at the Gryffindor table. By this point, Lindsay and Ron had become almost completely inseparable, because Lindsay made the team and shared his undying interest in Quidditch, they never ran out of things to talk about, and though she hid it, this irritated Hermione to no end! But for the sake of her friendships with Harry and Ron, she put up with it calmly. Though she would not admit it, Hermione had feelings for Ron, THAT's why his extremely close friendship with Lindsay bothered her.  
  
Lindsay however was indeed NO threat to Hermione's place in Ron's heart, in fact, she had confided in Ron about her massive crush on Harry. He thought it was cool, and he guessed that Harry was interested in her too! Ron had also told Lindsay about his feelings for Hermione, he had asked her what she thought Hermione thought of him, but she pretended not to know, despite the fact she did. She wanted them to figure it out themselves, and besides, it was good entertainment watching them try.  
  
Where is Harry in all of this? He is totally oblivious of how Lindsay feels, and also enjoys watching Hermione and Ron go at it. He's got a bet going with Lindsay as to who will be the first to break down and confess their feelings. Lindsay's betting on Ron, Harry's money is on Hermione.

* * *

"Pass the salt?" Ron asked from across the table.  
  
"No problem!" said Harry and Lindsay in unison, as they both reached for it at the same time, their hands brushed against each other and Lindsay felt herself blush and pulled her hand away thinking 'Merlin! Did he mean to do that? Was it just an accident, were the fates bringing us together, does he like me, or is he just flirting?' her head was spinning as she sunk into her world of love struck thoughts... and as her elbow sunk into the butter dish.  
  
"Oi! Linz! You're getting butter all over your robes!" Ron said, his mouth half full of food.  
  
This was enough to knock her back to reality "shit" she uttered under her breath. As she looked around the table with an apologetic-but-I-meant-to-do-that look.  
  
But before she could receive any well deserved ribbings from the Gryffindors, Professor Dumbledore stood up at the staff table and asked for silence. "There have been many requests over the past 2 years to start a tradition of seasonal balls for the fourth-years and above, that I have decided to do so. The first shall be a Halloween ball to take place 2 weeks from tonight, the next a Christmas ball, then a valentines day ball and an end of semester ball, that we will allow all students to attend, but third-years and below MUST retire by 11pm unless escorted by a fourth-year or above. The Halloween ball is to be a costume ball, no admittance without a PROPER costume! Professor McGonagall will be standing guard at the door and is prepared to transfigure you're outfits to something more appropriate.  
  
At this Lavender and Pavarti pouted, so much for their playboy bunny outfits!  
  
"Also" Dumbledore continued "there will be an after party for sixth years and above, should you wish to attend, there will be an opportunity for you to get into your robes. Enjoy the rest of your meal."  
  
At this the hall erupted with chatter about the upcoming dance, most of the hall was bursting with anticipation but 4 kids were thinking  
  
"will he go with me does he even know I exist?"-Lindsay  
  
"will he get up the balls to ask me THIS time?!(Gryffindor my ass!)nah, he'll prolly just ask HER! Ugh)-Hermione  
  
"should I ask her, what if she does not want me to, even Linz didn't know! What do I do??"-Ron  
  
"Lets see, Ron and Hermione will eventually go together, I hope, and somebody's bound to ask Lindsay in the next 24 hours, and cho and I have not spoken in months, well, guess I'm going stag!"-Harry 


	6. people like us

A few days later in DADA they were working on wandless magic for defensive uses. Tonks (this year's professor because Dumbledore was so busy with the order he left the task of finding the teacher to the last minute, so Tonks volunteered.)

Tonks had split them into pairs, she had at least allowed them to stay within their own houses for this exersise. The exersise was for one partner to hold the other one down with their body as the other partner tried to give off an electrical shock known as a defensive charge, if successful, it should throw their partner off them.

Lindsay and Ron had been paired together (much to Hermione's annoyance), and Harry and Hermione were in another pairing. It was Harry's turn to be the defender, and so Hermione latched onto him, Pulling him onto the floor face down and holding him down as best she could. He was having some difficulty and after a few minutes of trying, Hermione got a little bored, her eyes scanned the room as she heard giggling to her right. She turned around to see Lindsay on her back with Ron facing her on the ground and attacking her with tickling!

"RON! (giggle)GET OFF (giggle) OF ME! (more giggling)" lindsay pleaded desperately.

"Sorry, no can do!" ron said playfully as he stopped tickling lindsay, lifted his arms and legs off of the ground laying all of his bodyweight uncomfortably on her torso.

The sight was so much for hermione that she let down her guard on harry and he ended up sending her across the room.

"Oops, sorry!" Harry called

but Hermione did not hear him, she was still transfixed on Lindsay and Ron. He was still partially crushing her with his body and eventually Lindsay's body instintively re-acted with a defensive charge, one so strong that it sent him straight up into the air. He screamed, but Tonks quickly stepped in and placed a cushoning charm on the floor to prevent him from being injured.

"You see, THIS (gestures towards Lindsay and Ron) is what happens when your body AS WELL as your mind senses peril, it reacts instinctively of it's own violation with a much stronger charge than one your mind alone could have conjured. Miss Granger, Mr Weasly thank you for demonstrating this for us." Tonks pauses as she takes a look at her watch "Well our time is about up for this class, I'd like a 10 inch report on the difference between a mental and a physical reaction to danger using the defensive charge as an example. I'm letting you off easy with the paperwork, but your other homework is to practice the charge as much as you can. My room will be open and the walls, floor and ceiling will be cushoned. Class dismissed! Lindsay, if I could speak with you privately for a moment please?"

"Meet me back at the commonroom okay?" lindsay asked the trio in parting before she went to see Tonks.

"Professor, you wanted to see me?" she asked politely

"Yes I did. It has come to my attention that you and miss granger are twins are you not?"

"Yes"  
"identical twins if I'm not mistaken" Tonks said with a small smirk on her face

Lindsay stared open mouthed and in shock at the professor before nodding slightly. Then an idea struck her. "She told you, didn't she, the nasty little troll! UGH! Why does she have to be such a brat! Please don't spread it around!"

"Don't worry, your secret's safe with me, and Hermione told me nothing, people like us have a way of knowing our own kind. For instance, did you know that all of us have a "normal" twin sibling, my sister was a still born, but I still had my gift. It's funny really, it's mostly our kind are that dies in the womb."

"So you won't even tell the other teachers? Dumbledore is the only other one who knows, and for now I'd like to keep it like that, I'll tell people in my own time."

"Don't worry about me, we metamorphagi have to stick together."

* * *

A/N there ya go! NOW you know about her little secret ability that she wants to hide, and also what secret hermione has to put over her head!  
Thanks to all my reviewers! You keep me alive in the summer. What with my friends vacationing and my boyfriend at bootcamp till august twenty sixth, I have no life! I love you guys! 


	7. Meetings and confessions

On the way back to the commonroom, the trio were bumped into by Neville.   
  
"Hey Harry, I was looking for you after class, I was wondering if you would help me with the whole wandless magic stuff, you seemed to be pretty good at it. I tried all class but all I could do was create a static charge and make the hair on Seamus' arms stand on end, wanna go back to class and work on it?" Neville asked.   
  
"Sure, no problem" Harry answered "see you guys at dinner!" and with that, he headed back to the class with Neville.  
  
On the was there they Bumped into Lindsay who was headed for the commonroom after her meeting with Tonks.  
  
"Hey Linz!" Harry said brightly  
  
"Hya Harry!"  
  
"So what did Tonks want?" He asked  
  
"nothing much, she just wanted to give me some tips on the charge so that I'll send my opponemt across the room, not above me."  
  
"Cool, wanna show us? We're headed there right now, wanna come?" Neville piped up.  
  
"Nah, it's okay, this lesson really tired me out. I'm going back to the commonroom for a nap before dinner, I can hardly stand!" she grabbed Harry by the arm "hey, can I talk to you alone for a sec?"  
  
"Sure, no problem. Hey Neville, I'll meet you there in a bit." Harry said before the two of them dissapeared around the corner.  
  
"Umm, Listen Harry, I really need to talk to you, but this really is not the place for it, but could you possibly meet me at the top of the Astronomy tower at 11:30? I know you have that invisibility cloak. Ron needs to be better at shutting up! But anyway, will you come?"  
  
"Sure no problem. Say, do you need help getting there, unless you have a cloak of your own?"  
  
"Nah, I'll be fine. I have my ways of hetting around unnoticed" 'Like pretending to be Filch, Snape or McGonagall' she thought to herself  
  
"okay but I'd better get back to Neville, I'll see ya later" He said as he rounded the corner and headed back to DADA.

* * *

Since Harry had left them for Neville, an uncomfortable silence had settled over Ron and Hermione. Ron finally could not take it anymore and decided to break it. "Hermione?"  
  
"Yes Ron?"  
  
"Umm... I wanted to talk to you about the dance next week."  
  
"What about it?" Hermione said slightly aggravated  
  
"Well I was wondering..."  
  
"You were wondering what Lindsay would say if you asked her?" she completed his sentance  
  
"what the... NO! I was not gonna ask you that!"  
  
"Yes you were! It's so obvious the way you two are aoways talking, the way you practically molested her in class today, you make me sick!"  
  
"NO! It's not like that at all! We're just close friends!"  
  
"Riiiiiiiiight, it's obvious you have feelings for her, just don't get me involved! Ask her yourself!"  
  
"I DON'T HAVE FEELINGS FOR HER! I have feelings for you!" rom said taking hold of one of Hermione's hands as she tried to get away.   
  
She stopped in her tracks. "Really?"  
  
"Yes" ron replied. "I have ever since that day when you lied for me and harry about the troll in the bathroom. I love you Hermione, I've just been such a chicken so I've never told you." At this his ears and his face both turned a violent shade of crimson. "I wanted to ask you to the dance, and I still want to take you, if you'll go with me that is. And not just the dance... I mean...Hermione... do you want to go out with me?"  
  
"Oh Ron! Of course I will!" she replied crying happily and embracing him tightly, getting his robes a little damp from tears. Then she pulled away and looked him in the eye. "And by the way, I love you too."   
  
He felt her lips touch his and pulled her closer towards him. The kiss was slow and deep and it did not last very long, because after all, they were in the corridor during school hours, but it was perfect nonetheless.  
  
It was Hermione that broke it. "Well, I was going to go and get my DADA homework done before dinner, care to join me?" she asked Ron agreed 'it's always about the studying! He thought to himself smiling. 


	8. Bets and Complications

That night, Ron and Hermione were late coming down to dinner. When they finally showed up, both of them were flushed and had very guilty looks on their faces. Ron was grinning madly.  
  
"So, who spilled the beans?" Harry asked them.  
  
"Whatever do you mean?" asked Hermione in the most innocent voice she could muster.  
  
"I mean which one of you was the first to finally confess how you felt to the other ?" Harry said bluntly.  
  
"Felt about what?" replied ron. Then Lindsay gave him one of her death glares "okay okay, you caught us! Happy now?" Ron said slightly irritated.  
  
"Yes, Now tell us, who said it first?" demanded Harry.  
  
"If you must knnow, it was me" Ron said proudly. Harry's face sunk.  
  
"HA! Harry, you SO owe me twenty galleons!" Lindsay stated triumphantly. Harry continued to grumble. "I'll expect payment by tomorrow!"  
  
"You were betting on us?" said Hermione outraged.  
  
"Yes, it was rather entertaining to watch both of you try to express your feelings." replied Lindsay. "By the way Ron, is that lipstick on your neck, or do you turn red there too?" At this, the rest of his neck did turn red "oh, I guess you do!" Said Lindsay playfully.   
  
"I guess we know why you're late to dinner!" accused Harry  
  
"shut up!" Hermione and ron snapped in unison, slightly embarassed.  
  
"Well, you took so long that I finished my meal. I'm going to the common room, see ya later okay Harry?" Lindsay said without waiting to hear an answer, she was so nervous about tonight, and being the analitical person she is, she went back up to her dorm to think over every possible scenario and either over simplify or over complicate the situation in her head, doing that always calmed her down oddly enough.  
  
When she got ther though, she found her discman lying on her bed right where she left it the night before. So she decided to calm down with that, take her mind off things, just her luck the CD in there was by one of her favourite artists from back home, 'Carolyn Dawn Johnson: Room With A View' (she'd never admit it to anyone, but her dad had gotten her addicted to country music!) She put the player on shuffle and the first song that came on was her fave on the album, Complicated (no not by the teeny-bopper-punk-wanna-be-avril, the good song by the name of complicated)  
  
_I'm so scared that the way that I feel, is written all over my face,  
when you walk into the room, I wanna find a hiding place,  
we used to laugh, we used to hug, the way that old friends do,  
but now a smile and a touch of your hand, just makes me come unglued.  
  
Such a contradiction, should I lie or tell the truth?  
Is it fact or fiction? Oh, the way I feel for you?  
_

_It's so complicated, I'm so frustrated!  
I wanna hold you close,  
I wanna push you away,  
I wanna make you go,  
I wanna maky you stay.  
  
Should I say it?  
Should I tell you how I feel?  
Oh I want you to know, but then again I don't  
it's so complicated.  
  
Just when I think I'm under control, I think I finally got a grip  
Another friend tells me that, My name is always on your lips  
They say I'm more than just a friend, They say I must be blind  
Well, I admit that I've seen you watch me from the corner of your eye  
  
Oh, it's so confusing  
Yeah, I wish you'd just confess  
But think of what I'd be losing  
If your answer wasn't yes  
  
It's so complicated, I'm so frustrated!  
I wanna hold you close,   
I wanna push you away,  
I wanna make you go,   
I wanna make you stay.  
  
Should I say it?  
Should I tell you how I feel?  
Oh, I want you to know, but then again I don't  
It's so complicated (oh)  
  
I hate it  
'Cause I've waited  
So long for someone like you  
Oh, what do I do?  
  
Why should I say it?  
Should I tell you how I feel?  
Oh, I want you to know, but then again I don't  
It's so complicated (complicated)  
So complicated (complicated)  
It's so complicated, oh  
_  
By the end she was crying, 'ya SOME WAY TO GET MY MIND OFF THINGS!' she thought angrily to herself. She finally settled on trying to read 'Merlin, I'm acting like hermie!' but she found a good thriller novel ( a Terrible beauty by Graham Masterton) and engrossed herself in it.  
  
Before she knew it, it was quarter past eleven. 'Well, it's now or never' she thought to herself as she climbed through the portrait hole and assumed the shape of professor Minerva McGonagall.


	9. confessions and vomit

When Lindsay got there, the room was still empty. Then she heard the door creak open a bit further than she had left it and witnessed it close on it's own before Harry appeared from beneath the cloak.  
  
"Hey!" Lindsay said breathlessly. Her heart was beating so fast, her blood ran cold.  
  
"Hey yourself" Harry answered. "So, why did you call me up here?" He asked  
  
"I wanted to talk with you."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"About the ball." Lindsay answered rather sheepishly.  
  
"What about it?"  
  
"I was wondering if you wanted to go with me" she blurted out, but she said it so fast, Harry asked her to repeat it. "Do you want to go to the ball with me?" she said slightly calmer.  
  
"Well I was kinda hoping we could go, seeing as Herms and ron are going together, I'd hoped we could go as friends too! but I'd figured someone else had asked you."  
  
"I don't want to go as friends Harry"  
  
"what do you mean then?"  
  
"Harry, d-do you want to go out with me?"  
  
After staring at one another in silence for what seemed like an eternity, Harry began to answer her.  
  
"Um...Lindsay..." he began as he brushed his fingers through his hair like he normally did when he was uncomfortable "You're really sweet and you're cute but I'm just not ready for a relationship right now, okay?" and noticing her eyes getting watery and the fact that she had started shaking slightly made him feel compelled to give a reason. "It's not you, I'm just having trouble coping with Sirus' death. It's been hard for me to get close to anyone lately, I'm sorry. Can you understand?"  
  
"Sure" she replied, choking back tears. With every word it felt like someone was wringing her heart out with a damp towel.  
  
"Can we still go as friends?" he asked reaching for her hand.  
  
She pulled it away "okay, as friends" she replied with a fake smile. "We'd better go, I'll go first, and I'll meet you back at the common room.  
  
"Okay!" said harry as he watched her go.  
  
"He was passing by Myrtle's bathroom. When he heard something unusual coming from it. Sure Myrtle was usually moaning, but not sobbing. He wanted to go and see what was going on but Myrtle kept him out.  
  
"No way am I letting YOU in here you dense little flubberworm! Myrtle screamed as she slammed the door into his face.  
  
Perplexed, Harry walked away.

* * *

Meanwhile, Lindsay was vomiting and sobbing uncontrollably into her new best friend, the toilet. She had cried so much, it caused her to get physically ill, she usually did this when a loved one died or something. But a BOY? This was new. 'What is wrong with me? AM I THAT REPULSIVE?' she thought to herself and sobbed again, then heaved once more into the toilet before blacking out on the floor, she had exhausted herself.

* * *

She was awakened the next morning by Hermione. Harry had sent her down there to see if she could find anything out, thing is, he had no clue it was Lindsay. Hermione did a quick cleaning charm to get rid of all the vomit then took her down to breakfast.  
  
"We'll talk later okay?" she asked. Lindsay only nodded in agreement.

* * *

A/N sorry about the long wait, and the short chapter but I was called into work unexpectedly so I was unable to type this till now. Well I'm going to bed, I need it! Thanks for all the great reviews! (keep in mind this is based on reality, if it sounds far fetched, it prolly is meant to, and of course i'm a muggle so any magic is part of my imagination. however, for the most part that conversation did occur, and yes, I was heartbroken as passed out from crying. I was too nervous to eat that night so i did not puke!) 


	10. cookie dough and glitter!

Sorry for not updating quickly, but I've just been spending a lot of time with the guy who is represented by Harry in this fic over the past few days. (He's over so often, my parents have started referring to him as my brother!)  
  
Thanks so much for all of the wonderful reviews and I promise I'll try to update more often, my parents are just wanting me to spend less time on the computer so I've been trying, and devoting every second on here to updating!

* * *

After classes, Hermione met Lindsay in the common room so they could talk about last night.  
"Hey! How are you holding up?" Hermione asked "okay I guess, um... could we go somewhere a little more private to talk?" Lindsay asked gesturing towards the dorms and then nervously towards Harry and Ron who were sitting in the corner playing chess.  
Hermione smiled "actually I have just the place! Follow me!" she said and started towards the portrait hole.  
Lindsay followed her all the way through the school to a strange tapestry. Then Hermione started pacing back and forth and seemed to be trying to concentrate on something. A few minutes later she stopped and turned towards the tapestry, she found a handle and opened what looked like a door 'where the hell did that door come from?' Lindsay thought to herself. Then stepped inside There was a room filled with pillows, cushions and a gigantic table covered in chocolate, popcorn and cookie dough!  
"Welcome to the room of requirement!" Hermione said happily. "If you really need something it will appear with everything you need inside it! I thought we could use a quiet space with loads of comfort food. And don't worry about getting fat and all of that crap because I've enchanted all of the food to be filling , but not have any affect on our bodies, so no nutrients or anything, but no fat or carbs either!" she sat down and gestured to Lindsay to do the same. "So tell me, WHY were you in the bathroom this morning with puke all over you?" she asked "Because I was upset" Lindsay replied simply chewing on a mouthful of cookie dough "I kinda guessed that, but why were you upset?" Hermione asked grabbing for the chocolate "Promise not to tell? Um.... I kinda asked Harry out last night."  
Hermione nearly choked on her chocolate "WHAT? You asked HIM out? Isn't it supposed to be the other way around?"  
"Well I just wanted to tell him how I felt, that and well, I really like him" she muttered the last part into the cookie "So why were you puking?"  
"He said no"  
"So. That's no reason to puke!"  
"Ya well, I tend to get carried away, I never mean to, but sometimes I get so wrapped up in my emotions I make myself physically sick."  
"Oh"  
"Ya well there's not too much I can do about it, I've always been like this, but anyway, I wanna talk about something else! I don't wanna start upchucking cookie dough!" she said with a smile.  
"So, how's Ron at snogging?" Lindsay asked. Hermione blushed

* * *

Back at the common room Harry was getting his ass kicked at chess worse than usual, his mind was elsewhere.  
"What's up with you tonight mate?" Ron asked "um... I'll tell you if you promise to keep your trap shut"  
"Kay"  
"well, Lindsay kinda asked me out last night"  
"wow that took guts, I actually thought she would just clam up and wait for you to come to her,  
hell that's what 'Mione did!"  
"Wait a sec... you knew how she felt and did not TELL ME?"  
"No shit sherlock! It's called keeping quiet about a friends feelings. I knew she liked you, but since she's probably my best female friend (that I'm not romantically involved with) I kept my mouth shut. I actually thought you kinda liked her too, you always are commenting on how nice she looks and I've seen you stare at her in class!"  
"BLOODY HELL RON! Just because I like how a girl looks does not mean I like like her!"  
"Ya I know that but..."  
"But NOTHING! She's barely speaking to me, and I feel awful about it! But I would feel worse if I had said yes only to let her know later that it was only out of pity! She deserves better than that! So we're still friends... just friends."  
"Okay, well if you're JUST friends can I ask you something then?"  
"What?"  
"Well Hermione had an idea for some costumes and we need you and Linz for them. Ever seen the movie Chicago?"  
Harry nodded, it was one of aunt petunia's favourites. Dudley watched it because of the dancing,  
scantily clad women. harry really did not care that much, but from what he saw, it was a good movie.  
"Well, 'Mione had an idea for us to go as 4 of the main characters.(mione also forced me to watch it as it was projected from her wand onto the wall like a theatre.) Mione wants to go as Velma, and have me go as Billy Flynn, I don't care much for the character, but a sparkly pinstripe suit? I'm there!, we want Linz to go as Roxie and you to go as Amos. I think Lindsay would agree to it, because she ends up dumping you in this case. I've noticed something with women,  
they like to be petty about rejection, so just hope this would be one of the hopefully few times that she could exact a harmless revenge on you."  
"Sure, sounds great! I just hope Lindsay starts talking to me again, it's not nice living with this guilt."  
"Okay then, by the way, CHECKMATE, you lost, again."  
"I'm used to it."  
Just then Lindsay and Hermione came in the portrait hole "guess what Mione, Harry agreed to dress up with us, Linz, has she asked you about it?"  
"She has, and I'm so glad Harry agreed to it! GLITTERY THINGS!! Ooh this WILL be fun!"  
"Well, we'd best be off to bed" piped up Hermione as she and Lindsay went up to their dorms. 


	11. The Ball

The day of the ball, Professor McGonagall decided to show them something useful for their costumes.  
"Class! As promised, we'll be studying Glamour Charms today. These charms are used to alter one's physical appearance through transfiguration and should prove quite useful in your costumes!"  
The Class got very excited about this, Lindsay smirked a little 'Merlin, this'll be TOO easy, I don't need this! but I guess I have to pretend!' She thought to Herself.  
"Today we'll be covering everything from hair and eye colour to gender so we hve quite a busy class ahead of us!" McGonagall said enthusiasticly. "we will sart with the Hair..." She began as the class proceeded to take notes on the incantations and wand movements.  
Hermione was of course Gifted with the charms, it was Hermione after all, but Ron and Harry did fairly well as well. Harry had sucessfully turned into Harriet on the third try and Ron had turned his hair a vivid lime green. All too soon the class Had ended and the students were left to obsess over their costumes once more.  
When the quartet had entered the commonroom, the girls quickly hurried upstairs to get ready. they were shortly joined by Lavender and Pavarti who, despite Dumbledore's warning, were getting into their playboybunny outfits.  
As Roxie, Lindsay got to wear the silvery-white sequins and had coughcough"transfigured"coughcough her hair to a short blonde style and her eyes to a bluish grey. Her legs were covered with a pair of pale grey fishnets as were her arms. She was Wearing a sequined dress that barely went to her knees and was held on by spagetti straps. Her makeup was kinda heavy stage-makeupish tuff with seductive dark red lipstick. She looked over to Hermione who was wearing the same thing in Black and who had actually transfigured her hair so it was jet-black short and straight. Even Lindsay Had to admit she looked hot, Ron was going to have a hard time talking that night!  
Soon enough they were ready and descended the staircase to the commonroom. Harry and Ron were alredy down there, Ron was in a sparkly-pinstripe suit (A/N I WANT ONE!!!!Cries) and had his hair jelled back. He had coloured it so It was bron and greying slightly, and he Bore a single red rose on his lapel. Harry stood Next to him in a shabbier suit with a tweed jacket (complete with leather patches sewn on the elbows!) and a heavily powdered face with dark circles around the eyes and coloured lips so it hinted at a clown face. He had transfigured his glasses into contacts for the evening. (he hated contacts, but for the sake of the costume, he would risk touching his eye...he's a little squeamish about the eyes)  
When Lindsay and Hermione Came into viex, Ron felt his Heart, and groin, lurch. "Merlin Hermione, You look Great! You should wear sequins more often!" He said with a smile.  
Harry on the other hand was being suprisingly quiet, Usually after the "incident"as he called it, He would usually try to talk to Lindsay every chance he got, silence made him uncomfortable so he just talked. But this time he was speechless, he tried saying the word "wow" but the words got lost in his throat. She was stunning, as was Hermione, but Lindsay was... wow... He offered up his arm so they could go, but she refused.  
"I'm supposed to hang off Ron remember? Hermie and I are his arm candy! after all, He is apparently going to get us off as not guilty!"  
"Right, I knew that, I was just setting myself for rejection like Amos does" Harry replied 'actually I thought we wee going together, but I guess I should have expected you to bitch." he thought to himself bitterly. as he followed the lawyer and 2 beautiful murderesses out the portrait Hole.  
The Dance was heldin the great Hall, Dinner had been served to the third years and below already and would be served to the students attending the ball when they got there. The Quartet got to the entrance adn McGonagall took a good Look at both of the girls.  
If it were not for the fact that you 2 were obviously paying attention in class today, I might not allow those outfits, but nonetheless, they are quite creative, so I'll let you in. Right behind them, Lavender, Pavarti adn Padma came up in their blayboybunny costumes but McGonagall stopped them. "Sorry girls, not enough material for me to let you in, just let me fix that. and she transfigured their outfits to that of a moogle, cat sith and a Tonberry mascot from FFX2.  
Dean ( who was lavender's date) Looked impressed. "Hey Professor, since when are you into gaming?"  
"Since 3 years go when I confiscted a student's PS2, he had tried to charm it so he could play it with the screen proected against a wall. I liked the game and have been playing quite a bit myself for these past years, I thought the Mascot dressphere would be suitable for these three!" she said with a grin.  
"Cool!" dean said before lavender (moogle) dragged him into the ball The Music was pretty good , Dumbledore had opted to use a DJ rather than hire the wierd sisters again, So their was a bit more variety than the last ball. n fact the DJ took one look at the foursome clad in chicago costumes and decided to play around with them a bit,He put on the song "Nowadays/Hothoney Rag" and let them go, The dance floor cleared off and Lindsay and Hermione started dancing with their partners before ditching them to dance in sych with each other. for the singing portion, there was not too much moovement, but they picked up the pace when it came to the Rag, after a few phrases, they grabbed hold of Ron and he started twirling both of them simultaniously, Leaving Poor Harry to sit there and look forlorn, Like Amos. eventually They broke off into pairs and Harry got to dance. But by that time other people had started dancing and few were paying close attention.  
One that was paying close attention though, was one Draco malfoy. He had Never seen the Grangers in anything but modest robes, so this was a bit of a shock, but a pleasant shock. He decied to try to dance with one of them, but he Knew Hermione was out of the Question, she hated him too much, but Lindsay was new, and would probably not have a grudge yet, so he decided to ask her.  
He was Dressed as a muggle coyboy, best thing he could think of on short notice,he had not actually planned on going to the ball until that day. because yesterday Pansy ahd stopped bothering him about a date and gave up on him, so she had another date and he figured he could enjoy the ball without hassle.  
"Hello, Lindsay is it? I don't believe we've been properly introduced. I'm Draco Malfoy."  
"Hello Malfoy"  
"Please, call me Draco"  
"Then you may call me Lindsay"  
"well, Lindsay,could I have this dance?" He asked with the most charming form of his famous smirk.  
"Sure, I don't see why not, Harry's just gone to get me some punch, and by the looks of it, Luna's cornered him, He'll be awhile!"  
At this He took her out onto the dance floor. The DJ put on the song "somewhere out there" by our Lady Peace, So Draco Pulled Lindsay Close to him for the slowdance.  
"I'm so glad this DJ favors Muggle music, i've not found too much wizarding stuff that I like." Lindsay said quietly.  
"I agree" draco replied into her ear. "Have I told you that you look really beautiful tonight?" he whispered Lindsay blushed "No, but thankyou." They danced the rest of the song in silence, occasionally Lindsay lifted her head from his shoulder to look into his grey eyes that, for the time being, looked like hers.  
He liked her eyes. He knew they were probably temporarily magically discuised, but still, not very many people aside from himself pulled off the smouldering-grey-eyes thing.  
The song ended and Lindsay felt herself being rudely pulled from his arms. she looked around and saw Harry standing Nehind her, grabbing her by the wrist. She apologised to Malfoy and then adressedharry Angrily.  
"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU"RE DOING???" she asked in a low harsh tone.  
"saving you from ferret boy back there!"  
"Huh? What's wrong with Draco, He seems perfectly nice to me!"  
"That's cause he's probably trying to get into you're pants!"  
"Harry you're exaggerating! he was nice, well spoken and charming."  
"AHA! so he WAS trying to sleep with you!"  
Lindsay sighed defeated, She knew that was not the case and that was enough for her.  
"Just do me a favor adn stay away from him okay?" Harry asked, he looked genuinely concerned.  
"sure, whatever, I've been avoiding him all term till now, it won't be hard to continue. don't worry."  
"Okay. So you wanna dance?"  
"Sure!" and with that they went onto the dance floor and stayed there for most of the remainder of the ball. 


	12. The After party and the after after part...

A/N I Love my life! Whilst writing this, I'm listening to music on my NEW LAPTOP! And I'm sitting in my hammock in my backyard!  
By the way, sorry for the delay in updates, but until I can get wireless internet on this thing (laptop) I cannot update my stories, however, once I do, the updates will come quicker!  
Anyway… on with the story!  
  
After the dance, an after party was held for the 6th years and above. When the quartet got there, they changed back into normal clothes and were greeted with the sound of NEVILLE SINGING?  
"what's going on? And who in their right mind would give Neville a microphone?" Lindsay asked cringing.  
"I think it's Karaoke!" said Harry between shudders 'why can't he sing in key?' he thought to him self "what's Karaoke?" asked Ron "it's a muggle form of entertainment, or embarrassment, depending on how talented you are" answered Hermione.  
"Well, what are we waiting for?" squealed Lindsay excitedly as she ran over to the sign up sheet dragging Harry with her.  
"Um… Lindsay?" "Yes Harry?" "I don't sing." "RIIIght, I've heard you " "when?" "the wall between the girls and boys showers is WAY to thin" Lindsay said with a smile. "Please sing with me???" "Fine, but only if I get to pick the song!" "Okay" "lets see…" said Harry, his eyes scanning the list. "okay, how about 'someday we'll know' as done by Mandy Moore and Jonathan Foreman? Do you know it?" "yep, sure do!" "Great!" Harry said as he signed them up.  
Lindsay put her name down again and another solo song after it.  
"what was that for?" "nothing, I just like the song." "Can you hear Me? Never heard of it" "I kinda guessed so, there's not too much country music over here." "it's country?" "yep, but it's better than you might think." "Okay, whatever you say." A few performances later, it was Lindsay and Harry's turn so they stepped up to the stage and put amplification charms on their voices and the music started.  
(A/N for typing convenience, I'm just using the 1st letter of their name to outline who is singing what)  
L: 90 miles outside Chicago, can't stop driving, I don't know why. Too many questions, I need an answer, two years later you're still on my mind H: what ever happened to Amelia Airheart? (plz forgive spelling) Who holds the stars up in the sky? Is true love just once in a lifetime?  
L/H: did the captain of the Titanic Cry?  
L/H Someday we'll know L: if Love can Move a mountain L/H Someday we'll know H: why the sky is blue L/H Someday we'll know why I wasn't meant for you L: does anybody know the way to Atlantis?  
H: Or what the wind says when she cries L: I'm speeding by the place that I met you L/H for the 97th time, tonight L/H Someday we'll know L: if love can move a mountain L/H Someday we'll know H: Why the sky is blue L/H Someday we'll know why I wasn't meant for you. Yaayaayaayaa L/H Someday we'll know H: why Sampson Loved Delilah L/H One day I'll go L: Dancing on the Moon L/H Someday we'll know why I wasn't meant for you L: I bought a Ticket to the end of the rainbow H: and watched the stars crash in the sea L: If I could ask God just one question L/H why aren't you here with me? Tonight?  
L/H Someday we'll know L: if love can move a mountain L/H Someday we'll know H: Why the sky is blue L/H Someday we'll know why I wasn't meant for you. Yaayaayaayaa L/H Someday we'll know H: why Sampson Loved Delilah L/H One day I'll go L: Dancing on the Moon L/H Someday you'll know that I was the one for you.  
  
Lindsay stayed on stage and a more lively tune came on Sitting in my room staring at the ceiling And nothing I do can shake this feeling What have you done to me?  
I never thought I would be here Sitting in my room staring at the ceiling  
  
I wish I could say that I'm doing fine, but I can't seem to get you off my mind  
  
Can you hear me thinking about you?  
With all of my heart I've been trying to send you my love just in case it's true, you feel the same way that I do Can you hear me wishing I was all you ever been dreaming of I know that I will and I'm willing because this feeling I feel must be true Can you Hear me thinking about you?  
  
Closing my eyes, praying for the power And that my heart stops beating at a million miles an hour Until the message is loud and clear, baby I'll be right here Closing my eyes, Praying for the power.  
  
I only hope I can get it right, and find my way into your dreams tonight  
  
Can you hear me thinking about you?  
With all of my heart I've been trying to send you my love just in case it's true, you feel the same way that I do Can you hear me wishing I was all you ever been dreaming of I know that I will and I'm willing because this feeling I feel must be true Can you Hear me thinking about you? I toss and turn, breathe and burn for one kiss Right or wrong, I'll go on, cause I belong, wherever he is.  
  
Can you hear me thinking about you?  
With all of my heart I've been trying to send you my love just in case it's true, you feel the same way that I do  
  
Can you Hear me thinking about you?  
  
The song ended and everybody applauded, except Harry, he just blushed. 'shit! What did she mean by that? Don't tell me she still likes me, I mean she was ditching me for MALFOY at the dance, so why does she sing THAT?' Then he noticed Lindsay was making her way through the crowd towards him. "Hey Linz, great job!" "thanks! I was looking for you out here, it helps the performance if you sing to one person, it focuses your eyes, but you weren't there, so I eyed Dean a bit. That git actually thought I meant so sing to him, he pinched my ass as I went by!" "Yeah he never seems to know when to quit." Harry said with a smirk The after party ended a few hours later, and both Hermione and Lindsay did a few more songs, and at the end of the night there were a few joint songs. Linz Hermie and Ginny all got up and sung "I will survive" and Harry Dean and Seamus were actually able to get Ron up there with them to sing Bohemian Rhapsody. And everyone burst out laughing when Ron hit that high Note! But all too soon the night was over and everyone went back to their dorms… well almost everyone…  
  
Hermione did not return to her dorm that night, but instead went to Ron's. As soon as they got in bed together, She performed a sealing and a silencing charm on the bed and curtains and jumped on him. They kissed passionately and Ron turned Hermione over and pinned her to the bed as he undid her shirt, and groaned as he felt her hand take hold of his erection. Then Hermione pulled away.  
"remember what I promised I would do to you tonight?" she asked running her tongue over her lips seductively.  
Ron's eyes grew wide. Yes he did remember, and he was looking foreword to it. He started breathing heavily in anticipation as she slowly undressed him, moving her hands, then her lips progressively lower as she pushed him to lie back on the bed.  
Afterwards, Ron was lying spent on his bed with a mostly naked Hermione next to him. "How was that honey?" she asked. She seemed genuinely concerned that she would not be all that good at it.  
"Love, you were amazing, you always are, and not just in bed. Are you sure you don't want me to return the favour?" "No, I'm sure. I don't really want you to, I just don't feel that comfortable with it." "well, if you ever change your mind all you need to do is ask." "I Know. Hey Hun?" "Yes?" "Can we sleep now?" "sure goodnight love" "Sweet dreams"  
  
(A/N I will raise the rating later, because this really was a pretty clean description, it'll get more into detail later on, but I want to keep the rating as low as possible for as long as I can. I'm planning on raising it when they get into June (hint hint) 


	13. Harry's poor virgin ears!

The next morning, Hermione snuck back to her dorm around 4am, nobody really took notice of her absence.

* * *

It was Saturday so most students slept in until about 10:00. All except of course, the gryffindor Quidditch team. Harry had this horrible tendency to run them ragged right before a match. SO he had he team meet him "in the air" at 6:30. In other words, they had to be up at 5:00. Surprisingly, when they got there, Ron was actually there ON TIME! (he had stayed awake after Hermione left him, but noone else knew that) So the team had a bit of a shock.  
When Harry started practice, He went through the strategy's for the chasers, so this gave Lindsay a chance to catch up on some well needed shut-eye. She woke up to Ron elbowing her in the ribs once Harry was done with the chasers.

"You beaters, maybe just practice hitting it at each other, (same thing as tryouts, except for practice, not competition) You can use the air space above the goalposts on the opposite side of the field to where Ron and the chasers are."

"okay" Lindsay replied still half asleep as she grabbed her broom and went to the other side of the pitch.

"Hey Harry?" Ron said grabbing onto the back of his shirt.

"Yeah? What is it?"

"um… I wanna talk to you."

"about what?"

"Umm… more like I wanna brag!, herms and I went to well, 3rd last night!"

Harry was shocked by this. Ron should know by now that he did NOT want to hear about the sexual endeavours of his close friends "I'm happy for you Ron, but seeing as this is you and 'Mione I'm forced to do this" he covers his ears and danced around stupidly "LALALALA! I'M NOT HEARING THIS LALALA! MY POOR VIRGIN EARS! LALALALAALALALALAAAAAAA! I understand that you wanna be able to share these things with me, but for the time being, I'm still getting nothing, and it bothers me to think that my best friends are… with each other. So you can gush to me all you want about the emotional crap, but please don't go into intimate details until I have something to brag about! Okay?"

"understood, so now all we have to work on is getting you a girl! Because the silence is KILLING ME!" Ron laughed as he mounted his broom and zoomed off.

"and all I have to work on is getting over Sirius's death." Harry said to himself bitterly "Damn it! Now I'm talking to myself, that's the first sign of insanity. Oh well, should've expected it!" he said to himself before zooming off into the fresh morning air.

* * *

At Lunch, Hermione was being praticuliary quiet Lindsay asked her what was up, but Hermione said nothing, so nothing was said. Ron and Harry were still off flying, It is almost impossible to separate them from their brooms, even if there was food involved, so since Hermie was in such an odd mood, Lindsay decided to strike up a conversation with Dean.  
"Hey" "Hey, Lindsay is it? I'm sorry, I've never really had a chance to get to know you and you've been here 2 months already." 

"No big, you're the 2nd person to "formally introduce" themselves to me in 24 hours."

"Really? Okay, so now I feel like less of a jerk!" he said smiling

"well you don't seem like one"

"thanks"

"I'm not really surprised that you havn't seen me around, Harry has the Quidditch team practicing for 4 hours 5 times a week! So I'm kinda busy. He just really wants to be sure we win this match, I figure if we do, we should have a good chance at getting to the final match, I've heard that Hufflepuff are fairly eas to beat, when you take out their chasers, my job, and that Ravenclaw is second hardest to beat next to Slytherin, but from what I've seen of their beaters, all they know how to do is hit the ball, not aim it or anything, they don't seem to have a brain cell between them."

"Ah so I see you've met Crabbe and Goyle."

"Nah, more like observed from a distance."

"I see" Dean said cocking an eyebrow puzzled.

"Can I tell you a secret?"

"sure"

"Because I'm smallest on the team, Harry has me go on "stealth missions" as he calls them and watch other teams practice."

"really?"

"yep, he had been doing that for wood secretly for his first three years, then helped ron last year, and ron sand him spied on them, and now he has me doing it, I rotate with him and ron, but thing is, because of ron's red hair he's been caught a couple of times, I've still yet to be seen and same with Harry, but this is one of the reasons why we know ohw the team's gonna fly. Two nights ago, Harry and I were out there watching the Ravenclaws and a budger came flying at us, I had to do a quick dissillusionment charm on him and I so we could run and not be seen clearly from the air, we got into the school before the thing got us, then it flew safely back to the pitch, but so far that's the closest either of up have been to being caught."

"Cool"

Their conversation carried on for a total of 3 hours eventually they moved it up to the common room but then Lindsay had to go finish her weekend homework because she would not have time the next day due to the Quidditch match.


	14. blue hair and more confessions

Sorry about the short chappie, but i'm building to something so I have to do a few fillerish chapters, and also sorry for formatting mistakes, it's ahrder to format properly on this laptop, but I think I have it mostly figured out now. also, check out my new fic "Harry Potter and the Circe of Slytherin" it's my first non-SI fic, hope you like it, anyway, on with the story!

* * *

That night Harry came up to Lindsay at dinner. "hey Linz, I asked Pavarti to find out from her sis if there was Quidditch practice tonight for the ravenclaws, and she found out there was. Wanna go on s stealth mission again?"

"sure, but it would probably be netter if I went alone. Okay?"

"normally, I'd say yes, you're our best scout, but thing is, it's so close to the match that I want to be there too. 4 eyes are better than 2!"

"I'm not too sure Harry, you almost got us caught last time!"

"me?? That incident was all your fault!"

"HA! Ya right, if it was not for me, we would never have got out of there unscathed and undiscovered."

"well, I'm going, and I'm captain, so it's final!"

"fine, on a few conditions."

"like what?"

"Number one, you will remain disillusioned the entire time"

"agreed"

"Number two, I will not be"

Harry thought this over and thought she must have something up her sleeve "agreed" he answered.

"Number three, you will under no circumstances, mention ANYTHING that I do whatsoever to anyone, even if they bring it up. Understood? On pain of loosing your status as captain."

"wait, how can you control that?"

"I was captain of both my house and my SCHOOL team back in Canada potter, So when Hogwarts played Beauxbatons, It was my team against some arrogant French seeker who kept flirting with me in the air. I'd been captain since third year. Mcgonagall read this in my transcripts and offered me a position as co-captain before she spoke to you. I declined because I wanted to get used to the school before getting overly involved with anything, but the offer is probably still open."

"wait, you're telling me McGonagall wanted you as captain?"

"Actually, co-captain, she did nto want to be unfair to you."

"well what I want to know is why you've been holding out on me! If you are as good as you say you are, what's with all the half hearted flying at practice?"

"I save my best playing for the game, but that's beside the point, do you agree to not UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCES tell ANYONE of what happens tonight EVEN IF THEY BRING IT UP?"

"Yeah sure"

"on pain of losing full captainship?"

"yes"

"fine. So you wanna know why I've never been caught at their practices?"

"yeah"

"Follow me then and find out." Lindsay says as she grabs his wrist and pulls him out of the hall and to the nearest broom closet she could find.  
"what the?" Harry says as she pushes him inside. It's dark "lumos" he utters lighting his wand tip to her face, but it's not her face, it's Pavarotti's, or Padma's, depending on what robes she's wearing. "okay HWTA THE HELL IS GOING ON? Harry whisper-yells.

"Harry, it's me Lindsay. I've something to tell you."

"obviously"

"I'm a metamorphagi. Just like professor tonks."

"well that would explain what the hell I'm doing in a closet with Pavarti."

Lindsay explained all about how she and Hermione were identical twins and how all metamorphagi have a twin and also how she used this skill to spy on the teams.

"Lindsay, you are BLOODY BRILLIANT!" Harry exclaimed gleefully."

"just remember, no matter what happens, nobody can know. Understand?"

"I told you before, yes I understand and I will keep my mouth shut."

"thanks Harry" she smiled as she turned back to Lindsay, but with blue hair…

"what the?"

Lindsay looked up "shit, sometimes this happens if I transform, I turn my hair blue, it was the first thing I did as a baby in the crib and it still happened sometimes spontaneously." She closed her eyes and slowly her rich brown colour flowed into the bright blue strands and she looked something more like herself.


	15. spying

That night, Lindsay and Harry snuck out to the pitch to spy on the Ravenclaw team. Lindsay had transformed into Pavarti, seeing as she was wearing Gryffindor robes, and Padma was a chaser on the team. Their cover story was that Pavarti wanted to cheer on her sister as much as she could before the game so that she would not have to feel guilty about rooting for her house in the actual match. Harry had been disillusioned and was sitting beside Lindsay, ready to jump behind the seats in case someone got too close. But nobody seemed to take much notice of them. So they were able to take notes and learn their opponent's strategy's in peace.

Once the Ravenclaw team was done practice, Lindsay/Pavarti was preparing to go back up to the school when Harry, now visible, grabbed her arm.

"What is it?" Lindsay asked as she changed back into herself.

"I wanna see you fly" Harry said, a challenging tone to his voice.

"But Harry, you've seen my flying."

"You admitted that was you not trying, I want to see you try."

"And here I thought you would want to see me save that for the game."

"Well, don't use up all of your good flying, just please demonstrate to me."

"Fine! '_Accio Voler!' "_Lindsay shouted and a few moments later her broom could be seen flying across the grounds.

"Voler?"

"French Canadian makers of specialty brooms." Lindsay answered simply.

"Oh. '_Accio Firebolt'"_ and soon Harry had his broom beside him also.

"So what exactly do you want me to do to prove my prowess in flying to you?" Lindsay asked

"W ant you to see if you can keep up!" Harry challenged before jumping on his broom and zooming off. 'does she really think she can top me? I'm on a Firebolt for god sakes, if she thinks she can outstrip and outmanoeuvre me, I'd like to see her try' He thought as the air and a girl on a broomstick zoomed past him.

"What the HELL?" he cursed loudly as he raced to catch up with her. As she zoomed circling around the pitch, giving him a chance to catch up to her.

"Having problems Harry?" she asked as Harry came up on her tail.

"No, just one question though, how did you pass my Firebolt?" He asked, but he was loosing speed, or was she gaining he could not tell, but as she sped away from him she called out to him.

"I'll tell you if you can catch me." and with that Lindsay soared upwards in complicated twists and turns with Harry in hot pursuit, eventually, she tired of this game and went into a downward spiral and landed on the ground smoothly.

"okay, HOW THE HELL did you outstrip my Firebolt?" Harry asked as he landed beside her.

"Simple, I did not rely on my broom to do the flying for me, your broom is better equipped than mine, but as far as focus and drive goes, either I'm your superior or you're simply relying too much on the broom and not enough on yourself to get you where you need to go."

"Say that again?" Harry said puzzled.

"your broom's better, but my flying tops yours so my broom feeds off of that, this is what makes me a good flyer, connecting with my broom and working WITH it and having it work WITH me, not FOR me. Get it?"

"So you have some kind of 'relationship' with your broom? And it helps you fly better?"

"that's a simple way of putting it, but basically I treat my broom like a team-mate rather than a piece of equipment."

"And this helps how?"

"I dunno, but it works for me. I've even given my broom a name."

"And that is?"

"Lola"

"Lola?"

(A/N this is my alto saxophone's name! And NO I did NOT name it after the character in confessions of a teemage drama queen {that movie was so disappointing, the book was SO much better!} If you've ever named an object that was important to you, plz tell me what it was and what you named it! It's so interesting. Hey Sehanie Moonbow? What did you name your trumpet? I forgot… anyway, back to the story.)

"It just seemed to fit. It's overdramatic and outspoken, kinda like me, so since the broom is supposed to have the same personality as my wand that is supposed to have a personality that reflects upon me, I thought that name worked."

"I see…"

"What? Haven't you named you named your broom?"

"No."

"Weird, where I came from, almost everyone named their broom, but meh, to each his own."

"So you gonna fly that good in tomorrow's game?" Harry asked.

"I was planning on it, however, all I seem to need to do is chase the bludger and hit it at the closest Ravenclaw."

"I see, well do me a favour and target Cho Chang a little." Harry said with an evil smirk.

"Why would you want me to do that?"

"She's an ex of mine, it did not end well, she was a little too high maintenance for me."

"I see, well, if she's in the way, she'll get hit, that's all I'm promising." Lindsay said smiling playfully. "C'mon, we'd better got some sleep if we wanna be awake in the air tomorrow, it's already WAY past curfew."

"Alright" he said and he and Lindsay flew back up to the castle to the windows of their dorms so as not to get caught by the prefects.


	16. Quidditch, Gryffindor VS Ravenclaw

(A/N: FINALLY! The long awaited Quidditch game!

By the way, I'm going camping on Sunday till the 22nd and I will have no internet access, and will have no access to a word processor, so I'm typing plenty now, and will work my arse off when I get back, but don't expect ay chapters until about the 24th. This goes for my other fic 'Harry potter and the Circe of Slytherin' too. Have a good week! I know I will! 7 DAYS OF WATER SPORTS, HERE I COME!!!!!!!!)

* * *

The day of the match, Harry had ordered a wakeup call for the team at 5:30 so they could be at breakfast at 6:00 and this morning, he was regretting it. He had a horrible headache and had not slept well either.

Lindsay on the other hand, she woke up once at 5 and then fell asleep until the house elf Harry got to wake the team at 5:30 came and woke her again. She seemed to function better when she woke up twice. She ran into Harry in the small corridor leading to the nearest bathrooms to the Gryffindor common room.

He looked like a walking corpse

"What happened to you?" Lindsay said appraisingly.

"less than 5 hours of undisturbed sleep is what happened. Ron needs to get better at silencing charms, I could hear him and Hermione clearly through his curtains, it was like an amplifying charm!"

"EWWW! Please spare me the details of my sister's sex life! But I can see why you're tired" Lindsay dug into her bag of toiletries and makeup "Here, take this" she said handing him a bottle with a cork in it.

"What is it?" He asked

"Pepper-up potion." She answered before turning into the girls washrooms to shower and get ready for the match.

Harry took the potion and started to wake up faster, and be cheerful about it.

Lindsay went into the shower and tried to calm herself, this was her first match at this school, her first chance to show the other students that she was not "just another smart-assed Granger." As she felt the water flow over her body, she tried to let her tension and worry go with it. She knew that today she would not get that much time to psyche herself for the game so she had to get into her game mode now. She went over the beater's plays in her head, how she would leave the other bludger to her team mate as she avidly pursued the one released on the Ravenclaw side. 'I'm gonna make an impression all right!' she thought as she made a mental note to knock every Ravenclaw off their broom without committing a foul! Soon, she heard the other shower turn on and a familiar voice call to her.

"Hey Linz! It's me Gin! Harry is insane for getting us up this early, the game is not for another 5 hours! Does he want us to fly till then, or just go over plays and strategy over and over again!?!" Ginny called from the other stall.

"Yeah, I know What you mean! I'd love to chat Gin, but I've gotta go, I'm getting slightly waterlogged." Lindsay said as she stepped out of the shower and magically dried and dressed herself before heading for the great hall for breakfast.

Ron had been long up when the house elf had come to wake him and Harry. Hermione had left at 4am again this morning. And she had been there when Harry had come back sometime around one. He had meant to ask Harry where he had been, but was a little too caught up with Hermione to notice.

#####Flashback#####

"Mione, please!" Ron moaned as Hermione continued kissing his neck, moving her lips playfully across his collarbone, running her fingers through his shaggy hair.

"Please let me" He begged once more.

"Let you do what?" Hermione whispered seductively in his ear before sucking playfully on his earlobe.

He pulled away and looked at her straight in the eye. "you know perfectly well what" He said, his eyes pleading with her silently.

Hermione was getting nervous "shut up and kiss me" she said before leaning in, trying to take his mind off this topic.

"please 'Mione, listen to me, I Love you, please don't try to shut me up with kisses, as much as I enjoy them. I Love you more than anything else, I just want to show you how much."

"but Ron, you show me how much you love me everyday without having to make love to me. can't you understand? I'm still not ready. We've been through this."

"I know, I know" Ron said burying his head in her neck, kissing softly "I just can't help myself, I just want you so badly!"

"Well there are other things we could do for now" she said with a smile

Just as they were getting to the "other things" Harry came to the window, Ron unlocked it with a small wand flick from his bed and went beck to Hermione.

#####End Flashback#####

Ron saw Harry come in the hall and called him over.

"So why did you get back so late last night?" Ron asked when he got there

"Spying on Ravenclaw with Lindsay."

"But their practices usually end by eleven, what were you REALLY doing? Don't tell me you and Linz…"

"Stop RIGHT THERE! We did nothing last night, we flew around and discussed some stuff about her old team and how we could apply some of those philosophies to our team, for instance, did you know she named her broom?"

"What's so bad about Linz? She really likes you you know. Shit, don't tell her I said that, she will SO murder me!"

"S'ok, I know that already, She asked me to the Ball, as like more than friends, but I declined, We went as friends, but I just don't see her as more than that, y'know?"

"Yeah, but you might end up singing a different tune when you see her with another guy, remember how I acted when 'Mione was with Krum? And I heard from "Mione that her and Dean were getting Kinda close at Lunch Yesterday, and I saw them talking together in the common room till about 3, they looked pretty close." Ron said trying to get Harry jealous, or t least interested. He hardly gave Lindsay a chance, she deserved all the help she could get.

"Yes, well then I'm happy for her that I'm so easy to get over."

Ron was about to say something when Lindsay came into the Hall. She had made a Detour at the Dorm to bug Hermione about staying up all night with Ron!

"Hey guys!" She said brightly.

"Hey Lindsay, Harry was telling me about your "philosophy of flying" and you naming your broom and stuff. What did you name it anyway? Ron asked

"Lola."

"Cool"

"So what do you think about my theory about the drive of the flyer versus the quality of the broom?"

"Makes some sense. I'll give it a try today, I mean what could it hurt?"

"Sweet! What about you Harry?" Lindsay asked

"After that display of technique last night, how could I not?"

"Great! we're sure to kick ass today with all of us doing it, I'd suggest talking to the chasers too before the game. After all, you got us up 5 HOURS BEFORE THE GAME for a reason I hope?" Lindsay said with angry/annoyed/slightly-crazed-look on her face.

"actually, I wanted to have an hour long pep-talk anyway, now I have even more reason to! And we can spend some time practicing with this focus and drive in mind." Harry answered.

"Ravenclaw won't know what hit them!" Ron said triumphantly.

Lindsay just smiled 'wow, he actually likes my philosophy! Well, respect as a team-mate is another step in the right direction. At this rate, maybe he'll have feelings for me sometime this CENTURY! Oh well, at least I can flirt with Dean to my heart's content.' she thought to herself.

At 7, Harry Got the Chasers together to talk over strategies and at 8, he got the team together to have his pep/flying philosophy talk. Lindsay was pleased that Harry let her explain it and that it went over really well with the rest of the team. When they got out onto the field for a short test run, they were all flying harder and faster than they ever had. Harry was thrilled.

At game time, they all gathered in the tent for the last-last minute pep talk (Harry had picked up Oliver Wood's horrible habit of pep-talking the team too often) then they all flew out onto the pitch as Ernie McMillan's voice boomed in the pitch, he was the new announcer since Lee Jordan Graduated.

Their Names were called and they flew out in order as the Gryffindor stands cheered uproariously. The Ravenclaws were announced and Lindsay looked and spotted Cho, Harry gestured towards her rudely (he flipped her off) and Madame Hooch stepped out onto the pitch to begin the game.  
The balls were released and as soon as Lindsay heard the whistle blown, she was off like a shot to where the bludger on the Ravenclaw side had paused momentarily. It was fairly close to the goal posts, so Lindsay Pelted it towards the Ravenclaw Keeper. It hit her in the Shoulder, catching her off guard and breaking her collarbone. She fell to the ground and Lindsay slowed her fall with a Levitating charm, not to mention the cushioning charms on the ground below.  
Lindsay watched as Madame Pomfrey went to the keeper, just to make sure that the kid was alright before the took off for the bludger that was now hovering around the Slytherin stands.  
Ginny and the other chasers were Overjoyed, they knew that there was no reserve keeper for the Ravenclaws and that a chaser would have to step in. they started peppering the goals with shots, the poor chaser-turned-keeper was beside herself. As Cho was searching for her team's only chance of winning, the snitch.

Lindsay decided that this was the opportune moment to go for the new keeper, when the whole team was distraught, get her when she least expects it. Screw playing defensive beating, that got the team nowhere. Picking off the Keeper's worked well enough though. She flew So close to the Slytherins that they could almost grab hold of her robes. She pummelled the ball towards the poor unsuspecting Keeper and it hit her in the leg, causing her to fall off her broom, however, she was able to grab onto it and was ;left hanging on it by her right hand, she lowered herself to the ground as one of the beaters (who until now had been caught up in a game of who-can-hit-me-off-my-broom with the other Gryffindor beater.) took her place as keeper.

"Nice shot Granger!" Lindsay heard a voice call from behind her. She noticed a certain blonde boy waving "do me a favour and don't kill me when we play you." Malfoy said indignantly.

"Do yourself a favour Malfoy and wear a cup when you play against me!" she said winking then flew off.

She was able to get the other keeper off her broom before she went up too Harry who was high above the pitch.

"Good job so far Linz!" Harry said brightly

"Thanks! So Got any special requests for this one? Any bones you want broken or something? She seemed to be a sore spot with you." Lindsay was talking about Cho, who had taken the place as Keeper, as well as seeker, Ravenclaw was getting desperate. They were a bunch of brainiacs, not athletes, it was a wonder they had a team at all! Reserve players were out of the question!

"How about a broken jaw like you did at tryouts?"

"I'll see what I can do."

"Hey Linz?" Harry stopped her as she turned to fly off.

"Yes?"

"Thanks for this offensive beater idea, Ravenclaw's falling apart, good job for your first game."

"thanks Harry" she said before speeding off.

She was lucky, there was a bludger just to the left of Cho, however, the Ravenclaws had gotten smart, they had begun the guard her with the remaining beater. But the beater was on Cho's right side, so Lindsay had a shot, and she took it. It hit her squarely in the Jaw, not only breaking it, but dislocating it. Harry swooped down and gave Lindsay a hi5 then went back on snitch patrol, but not before telling her that he owed her one for finally getting his revenge.

About 15 minutes later, Harry could be seen darting towards the bottom of the right Gryffindor goal post. Within seconds he had the little golden ball in his hand and the game was over. Score 340-0 a total massacre of the Ravenclaws. This was actually a new school record for worst defeat ever. And the game had only lasted about an hour and 45 minutes.

When they got back to the common room after wards, there was a huge celebration party held! Lindsay was happy, she had made a name for herself all right. Everyone she came across either was afraid of her (the other Quidditch players for other houses) or just complemented her on her good game. She was gracious, but she could not help but gloat when she got back to her room after the celebration! (especially since Harry said to her privately that they would not have done so well had it not been for her) She was a slightly proud person by nature, but this was one of her more arrogant moments, but she did not care, she was too happy!

(A/N I know, the game is all in Lindsay's POV, but it just flowed to me that way rather than the POV of someone else, but I'll try to get more of Harry's in the next chapter!)


	17. bothersome dreams Bad pun!

(A/N I never said that Ron and Hermione had sex, I said that they got to "third" which is slightly different. Another thing, just because Lindsay is good at a certain thing does not make her mary-sueish. Just watch how she handles relationships and how she is around guys she likes, she can also be a cold manipulative b#tch as well as not having much of a work ethic. Remember, we're only into November, A lot can happen by the end of this year, not to mention next year!)

* * *

"Lindsay?" 

Lindsay turned around to see Harry behind her. "Hey Harry, didn't see you there! What is it?"

Harry went up to her and took her in his arms. He kissed her lightly on the forehead. "Lindsay, I love you, I'm sorry I did not see it before" He tipped her head up gently, looking into her eyes then he tilted his head slightly and began to lean in.

Lindsay closed her eyes her body brimming with anticipation, she felt his lips touch hers and felt like she had just won the Quidditch world cup! As soon as it began, it ended and she pulled away looking into Harry's eyes, but they weren't Harry's eyes at all, they were Dean's. She stepped back, not sire of what to do.

Just then Ron came up behind her poking her relentlessly chanting "Bother! Bother! Bother! Bother! Bother! Bother! Bother! Bother!" and Dumbledore appeared and started doing a naked dance.

She woke up. It was all a dream, a very WRONG dream… wrinkles are so WRONG!! And what was with the whole "Bother" thing? But the most disturbing part was why did Harry turn into Dean?

' do I like Dean? I mean he's cute and all, but do I actually like him, or am I just re-bounding off of Harry? But if I was rebounding still, then why would dean appear? Do I even still like Harry? Wait, stupid question, of course I still do, You don't just fall out of love in 2 weeks. No matter how much you want to. So what was with Dean appearing? And WHY MUST MY SUBCONSIOUS TORTURE ME WITH NAKED OLD MEN IN MY DREAMS????????

Lindsay needed a breather, so she grabbed her broom and went for a quick, okay a 2-hour flight around the grounds, by the time she got back, she was so exhausted she went back to sleepand dreamed little if at all, so she was well rested for class that morning.

* * *

(A/N) Sorry for the silly filler chapter, but I needed to raise a few questions about how Lindsay Feels about harry, and about Dean. 

By the way, if You wanna understand the joke behind the "Bother" thing and the naked Dumbledore dancing, go to my profile and click the thing that says ALL HP FANS GO HERE!. I'll update again soon, things will start to get slightly more "interesting" .:insert evil laughter:.)


	18. Charms class

(A/N I don't know how many classes each student takes per year so I'm making it the same number it is at my school, eight. (there will be a few kids with spare classes)

Their classes are as follows

Lindsay- DADA, transfiguration, history of magic, potions, Charms, Muggle studies, care of magical creatures and ancient runes.

Harry- DADA, transfiguration, history of magic, potions, charms, divination, care of magical creatures, and a spare

Ron- DADA, transfiguration, history of magic, potions, charms, muggle studies, care of magical creatures, and a spare

Hermione-DADA, transfiguration, history of magic, potions, charms, arrhythmcy, care of magical creatures and advanced Herbology (she and Neville were chosen to be put into a NEWT class)

Dean- DADA, transfiguration, history of magic, potions, charms, arrythmacy, Herbology, and ancient runes

Draco- DADA, transfiguration, history of magic, potions, charms, arrhythmacy, Herbology, and ancient runes.

I'll add more classes and people as time goes on, but for now, this is probably all we'll need.

As you'll probably notice they all have the same 4 classes DADA, transfiguration, history of magic, charms .I thought these four were essential to most of the jobs )

* * *

Lindsay was happy today, she did not get much sleep last night, but it was okay because she had one of her 'easier' days ahead of her. Charms and Muggle Studies in the morning and COMC and ancient runes in the afternoon. She thought about taking a spare with Ron and Harry in her Ancient runes class, but for some reason the subject fascinated her, that and she was damn good at it. Most of her classes were easy, so she did fairly well, but things just came naturally to her, like charms and runes and transfiguration. She had an encyclopaedic memory so history of magic was a synch and she was raised with a muggle for a dad, so muggle studies was a bit of a joke. (She took it because it was a required class in some fields of study and she wanted to keep her options open.) Potions was tricky though… She was nothing like Hermione, who worked for her grades and studied and refused to coast through school. Lindsay simply went through without cracking a book, and occasionally her grades showed it. Hermione beat her in almost every class, but not because Lindsay could not so it, She just could not be bothered to really try.

First today was charms, when Lindsay got there, she noticed Ron was sitting with Hermione, That was usually Lindsay's seat, beside Ron, (she had claimed it early in the year just to piss of herms)

'oh well, she has a right to it, they ARE dating after all.) Lindsay thought taking an empty seat next to Dean who usually sat there alone.

"Hey" Dean greeted her. "great game yesterday!"

"Thanks"

They were about to continue their conversation when Professor Flitwick came down from his office and started roll call. Lindsay noticed Harry was not there, but paid it no mind, somebody spiked the punch at the party last night and Lindsay noted that he had had a lot of it, so she was not too worried. About 15 minutes later, in the middle of an exercise about shrinking charms, Harry made a poor attempt at sneaking into class.

"Mr Potter! Would you mind telling us WHY you are late for class? Flitwick said impatiently"

"Slept in"

"Very well Mr. Potter, then you would not mind spending the 15 minutes you missed with ME after class."

"Yes sir professor Flitwick" Harry said lazily, it looked as if he had hardly woken up.

Harry took his seat and Lindsay was sure he was sleeping when she looked over at him about 10 minutes later.

After Flitwick let them stop writing notes, they started doing practical work with shrinking charms. Hermione did well, but Ron had a slight problem… he… shrunk himself… so a very red eared Ron went up to the front of the class and asked Flitwick to unshrink him.

"What Mr Weasley? You don't look shrunk to me" Mr Flitwick said loudly, very loudly, the whole class was looking at them.

"No, Mr Flitwick, I shrunk…. Myself… y'know.. Down there."

The class burst out into uproarious laughter. Malfoy shouted out "WEASLEY'S GONE AND SHRUNK HIS WANK!!!!" this caused more laughing. Even Flitwick was giggling. So Hermione decided to be nice to him and unshrink it…(A/N: yes with her wand… no dirty thoughts now. ) Eventually the class dies down and the student went back to working, but Lindsay and dean spent most of it talking… again.

'the more I talk to her, the more I like her. wait… do I like like her? I don't know, but she's nice… and pretty.' Dean thought to himself. 'Maybe I should ask her about how she feels about relationships, we've been pretty open about everything until now.'

"So Linz, how my boyfriends did you have back in Canada?"

"None, I've never even been kissed" 'shit, SHOULD NOT HAVE SAID THAT!' Lindsay thought angrily to herself. Then again, why would she care… unless she liked him… but did that mean she was over Harry? because she did not feel like she was over him yet.

"None? Wow, that surprises me." 'and disappoints me, it's weird kissing someone who has no idea what they're doing, I had to train Pavarti in 4th year, and that was hell, I'm not doing that again!' he thought miserably.

"Really?"

"Yeah, you're cuter than your sister and THAT is saying something."

"thanks."

All too soon, the class had ended. And the two went their separate ways. Dean Followed Hermione to Arrythmacy and Lindsay and Ron went to Muggle studies, leaving Harry alone at divination.

* * *

(A/N sorry for the short chappie, but It's gonna be my last one for the week on this story. It's midnight now and I have to be up at 4:30 to get ready for camp, so for now I bid you all adieu, have a great week! WATER SPORTS, HERE I COME!

And yes I know that this chapter sucked, no need to tell me, but I can promise it will get better and in the near future there will be Hermione/Ron conflict, but it's boring for the next week or so. {in the fic, not in real time}


End file.
